


Don't give up

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Esattamente un anno prima, forse non avrebbe pensato di potersi ritrovare lì, non avrebbe avuto idea di che tipo di persona sarebbe diventato, di che vita avrebbe vissuto.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Don't give up

**~ Don’t give up ~**

_“Kurushikutatte alright bokura wa do or die_

_Kibou wo nigirishime tatakau one more round.”_

Yuri si lasciò andare ad un sospiro nel vento.

Esattamente un anno prima, forse non avrebbe pensato di potersi ritrovare lì, non avrebbe avuto idea di che tipo di persona sarebbe diventato, di che vita avrebbe vissuto.

Si guardò intorno, gettando una veloce occhiata alla spiaggia, soffermandosi sulle famiglie e sulle coppie, lasciandosi volentieri andare ad un sorriso.

Solo un anno prima, era sull’orlo di un baratro. Aveva tentato così tante volte di costruirsi la propria fetta di felicità, e altrettante volte aveva fallito, si era sentito respinto, rifiutato, e aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui aveva pensato di lasciar perdere, di scegliere per sé un destino diverso da quello che aveva sempre desiderato.

Ancora sospirò, e poi offrì il proprio viso al vento, sentendo improvvisamente il proprio respiro farsi più sereno.

“Ciao piccolo!” sentì una voce familiare alle proprie spalle, prima di sentirsi abbracciare da Yuya.

Si voltò sorridendogli, sollevandosi sulle punte e baciandolo sulle labbra.

“Ti sto aspettando da quasi un quarto d’ora. Cominciavo a credere che volessi darmi buca.”

Il fidanzato chinò il capo in segno di scuse, per poi sorridergli.

“Pensavi davvero che avrei dato buca al mio fidanzato il giorno del nostro anniversario?”

Yuri finse di pensarci, poi scrollò la testa e gli prese la mano, cominciando a camminare insieme a lui sul lungomare.

“Mi hai fatto penare così tanto che credevo non volessi farmi sentire troppo al sicuro.” lo prese in giro, affatto serio.

Takaki sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

“Non mi ricordare di quando ero così stupido da non capire di amarti.”

Yuri non rispose a quella sua affermazione, però sorrise.

Era stata dura. Non era mai stato semplice arrivare a farsi accettare da Yuya come qualcuno da amare, ma aveva rischiato tutto e alla fine aveva vinto, aveva lottato ancora e ancora per trovare quella felicità.

Ci aveva creduto, e ora aveva tutto.

Sospirò, per l’ennesima volta, sereno.

Dopo tutto quello che aveva messo in gioco per avere il diritto di stringere quella mano, non l’avrebbe lasciata andare mai più.


End file.
